Bullet
by Sakura Tear Drops
Summary: She's the most notorious hot chick on the roll, and to win her heart one must prove that they know how to ride the streets. But what are her motives and reasons behind the wheel? And who is she really behind that hot street racer chick look?


Bullet

Thumping music of hip hop played in the air as racers showed off their cars.

In one corner, a guy showed off his DJ set at the trunk of his car and showed off his talent that he could mix R&B and hip hop. Another opened the trunk of his car and a large jukebox came in view playing a hip hop song as he break danced to it.

"Yo man, where is she!" a guy with a durag asked the chocolate haired dude.

"She'll be here don't worry," he turned and extended his hand," Now y'all give me your money." Four racers handed their money to him.

He started to walk away from them and picked up his phone. He speed dialed a number, "Dude, where the hell are you?"

The girl over the phone hollered, "Chill man, give me four minutes."

"Aight, four minutes," he answered back.

She stepped on the clutch as she shifted from 4th to 5th gear, then she accelerated. "Yeah Baby!" she screamed as she rode with the wind.

She revved her engines as she made her way through the crowd.

"Aight she's here," the chocolate haired guy smiled.

Girls in tight skin tank tops and mini skirts walked their way to the silver-violet Lamborghini Murciélago LP640.

The driver stepped out of the car. She flipped her messy long raven hair to the side. She was wearing a red midrib top with a black leather jacket over it, her midrib showing her butterfly tattoo on her belly button. Her jean skirt accented her hips and her black boots made her sexy.

Guys whistled as she passed by them, making their girlfriends slap their faces.

"Hey ladies," she smiled at her friends.

"'Sup Bullet," a girl with emerald eyes made a complicated handshake with her.

"Shhh..." both girls said as they ended their handshake.

"'Sup Cherry Blossom, so what do we got here?"

Sakura lifted her three fingers, "Three racers-guys, pockets deep and full grown."

"Interesting," she smirked, "Well maybe I should have a little chat with them."

She saw the chocolate haired guy she was talking to awhile ago walking towards her, "'Sup Wolf?" she smiled.

"Well if it isn't Tomoyo, or should I say Bullet," he teased. Tomoyo punched him playfully. "Ready to race?"

"My little wolf, when was I not ready?" she boasted and handed him the money- 10 grand. Then she started walking towards the four racers.

"If it isn't the infamous Bullet," the guy with a durag smirked, "who would've thought a bitch like you will be famous," he insulted.

Tomoyo ignored the insult and started talking, "I may look like a bitch to you but I ain't dirty. I ride clean," she paused. "Now if y'all got some dirty tricks up your sleeves, it ain't gonna work wit me. You don't know who y'all dealing wit," she stopped. She eyed a guy who seemed to be listening to her. She smiled at him and he blushed.

She walked to where her car was and patted the hood, 'Imma tune you up if ya ride wit me tonight,' she whispered and went in.

Sakura bent down at Tomoyo's window, "Yo bullet, that dude with a black durag is dangerous. Syaoran just found out that he's got some nasty tricks, be careful," she winked at her best friend.

"No problem, thanks," Tomoyo rolled up her window, "Let's see what these guys are made of." She revved her engines and white steam came from the sides of her car. She looked at the side only to see the quiet guy looking at her, she winked at him. 'He's kinda cute,' she thought.

Sakura walked to the middle of the four cars and raised a red and black checkered kerchief.

"GO!"

The cars' speed made Sakura scream as she felt like she was lifted by the wind.

Tomoyo sped up without a problem and swerved like her car was dancing. "Hell yeah!" she screamed as she sang a hip hop song she was playing.

"You ain't gonna win this bitch," the guy with a durag said to himself as he pressed a button which released spikes along the road.

Tomoyo who was used to being cheated on just to get her as a date knew the trick, "Sorry, Doug, that trick is history!" She swayed her car from side to side trying to dodge the scattered spikes.

"WooHOOOOO!" She screamed as she made a sharp carve making her tires burn and sparks flew everywhere.

'Man she's crazy,' the quiet guy thought and smiled. Then a car at his side caught his attention.

The driver made a malicious smile, "You ain't gonna win this nerd boy!" He swerved his car to the left hitting the front bumper of the other guy's car.

"Dammit!" he cussed trying to gain control of his car that was swirling. He tried to stay calm as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel and stepped hard on his brakes. He sighed as his car safely stopped.

The racer laughed, "Sorry but she's mine!" he shouted as he sped up using his nitrous.

He started his engines again and tried to catch up.

Tomoyo sped through the finish line making the crowds cheer. She stepped out of her car and flipped her hair. A few seconds later the durag guy came into view, cussing as he stepped on his brakes making his tires burn. After a few minutes another racer came into view but no sight of the quiet guy yet.

Tomoyo started to get worried, 'Where is he?' she thought. Sakura was about to approach Tomoyo when his car arrived. Stepping out he seemed fine but embarrassed because he was the last one. Some girls laughed at him, 'He ain't got speed,' they whispered.

Tomoyo walked to towards the three racers who were leaning on their ride. As Tomoyo passed by the durag guy, she stuck her tongue out to him. 'Bitch,' he thought.

"Yo, you the guy with glasses!" she shouted as she walked towards him.

The quiet guy looked confused as he stared at the beauty in front of him.

"What's your name?" she demanded.

"E-Eriol…" he said.

Tomoyo came closer to him and pulled him closer to her face. 'You're cute' she whispered softly to his ear. This made a tingling feeling down his spine and he blushed.

Other guys who saw what she was doing felt jealous that they wanted to beat up the nerd boy. They have never seen Tomoyo flirt with a racer no matter how hot and neat he looked, she hated their guts. But this was different…

She pulled back, "I like your guts and courage to show up here." "You've got skills you just need to learn more about the streets," she smiled and walked away.

She stopped and turned to him, "Take that as a compliment," she winked and walked off.

"Well, well, well," Syaoran said, "What was that all about?" he teased her.

"I've got a job for you Wolf," she smiled.

"I know," Syaoran knew what she wanted. "I'll give it to you early in the morning."

"What's that?" Sakura asked, "Your eye candy?" she teased her.

"Let's just say that he's quite different," Tomoyo eyed him. "I like his guts," she smiled and turned to her best friend, "Besides, I think he's cute." She walked off to her car. "Meet you up at the beach house!" she hollered at Sakura and Syaoran.

**A/N: **Hey guys I'm back with another story I may not be updating this story all the time coz honestly I just thought about it last night so bear with me and I know there are a lot of "bad" words here, I tried my best… I've never used words like this before (even in real life) so if you think it didn't sound good sorry T.T please tell me what you think arigatou!


End file.
